Avant Garde
by Apocalyptic Rain
Summary: Young designer, Alexander Lightwood has hit his dry season...Three weeks before New York Fashion week! With his new boyfriend AND new competition will he be able to hold it together? Will his new lover be the key to his down fall? Or will a much darker past come back to haunt him? READ TO FIND OUT R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god this was so shitty...*im editing ****_EVERYTHING_***** SO NOW ITS BETTER BUT STILL KINDA SHITTY BUT WAYYY BETTER**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was the day of the fall fashion week opening ceremony.<p>

Alec was running down the streets of lower Manhattan looking for a small, stupid little bar, all because Izzy told him he would be there. She told him to forget about him. She told him about what he did, how he lied and how Alec needed to stay away from him.

But Alec was sure it wasn't true-it couldn't be true. It wasn't true. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that do him. And Alec need to confirm he was right. Everything everyone told him wasn't true. That this was a misunderstanding.

And then he saw it. The tall banner announcing the debut of a fresh new designer. She was young and beautiful but those were his dresses- the leather, the lace all combined harmoniously into one single piece-but that wasn't his face.

Alec started to sway. His mind started to tumble and roll and shift. Magnus was a con artist. He didn't love him. But he had to love him. He held Alec in his arms so many times, he just had to love him. And for a moment-a single wild minute- Alec was afraid he had truly been blinded. Blinded by the man with the yellow-green eyes, until he could only see a world that crafted for him to see.

He dashed down the streets more desperate than before.

Finally Alec was met with the shitty insides of a shitty club. It was rustic and worn, with bare cement walls and rusted steel beams.

The Elsinore, it was called.

Alec shuffled pasted the lace shrouded women and the leather clad men, all of whom cast no more than a quick glance before returning to their haughty exchanges.

After a few moments of awesome frustration, Alec leaned against one of the graffiti covered columns of the over-hyped club. His thoughts was filled with a maelstrom of emotion. It allowed him time to ponder the best and worst of what was to come, which cause Alec's insides to crack with pain and excitement.

Alec found himself irritably gazing into the crowd of people, eyes sliding over every mundane face until finally he settled one extraordinarily beautiful face.

She was wearing a white, diaphanous gown with a bold red belt that cuddled her waist. Her posture was regal, her face angelic. She gazed apathetically into the crowd, nursing her pretentious little glass of pre-maturely served barbotage. Suddenly her eyes met Alec's and Alec blushed as a slow sinister smile curled upon her lips. This was not a look of interest or infatuation. This was a look of pure superiority, and from the farthest reaches of Alec's vision, he understood why.

He remembered her- from her caller i.d. and countless brunches, meetings, and run-ins. From the banner advertising the debut of New York's hottest new designer.

"She's just a client, love. Nothing to worry about. In Fact, she's part of the reason I decided to move to New York."

When Magnus emerged from the throng like a golden Antinous in a sea of hideously pedestrian people, his focus was gaze was fixated solely on the faintly familiar woman.

Alec felt the unexplainable feeling of his heart swelling with joy and crumbling to pieces. Magnus was here. Alec had found him. He was looking at someone else. And now as the woman's gazed shifted from his to Magnus's he planted a kiss on her lips, pulled away, and stared intently into her eyes. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, and suddenly their eyes connected-Alec and Magnus's.

Magnus looked over him and provided a fake smile dripping with arrogance . He looked back at the woman, spoke soft-almost reassuring- words to her and kissed her on her brow.

It seemed like forever and yet in no time at all Magnus was in front of him. He grabbed his wrist without looking at him and lead him into a small, dark, secluded room draped with maroon curtains to provide the subtlest sense of privacy. For a moment Alec just stared.

"Well?" Magnus utter impatiently, lazily sipping his own celebratory champagne cocktail.

Alec spoke quietly,"Izzy said you would be here...she told me about-"

"Did she tell you not to come here?" The way he asked further exemplified his impatience.

"W-Yes, but-"

"Then you should have listened, Darling. Things would be so much easier for the both of us if you hadn't come."

Alec's throat began to close. Softly, " I don't understand."

Magnus smirked. He sized up against Alec, straightening his back from his previous lazy stance and broadening his shoulders. He bore into Alec's eyes and spoke to Alec in the same manner one might have held a dirty tissue between their thumb and forefinger.

" I don't regret what I did, because I did it to you. Whatever Isabelle told you, it's all true. In fact I planted that draft right in her path so she would see it and tell you all about it. Hoping that despite all your naivety, you'd form even the slightest sense of self preservation and stay far, far away from here. This world isn't for everyone Alexander Lightwood. Especially weak, spineless, hopeless fools like you."

Alec could feel the slight tremble of his lips and the warming of his cheeks through hot tears. Alec gazed down at his shoes and continued to blink them away. Despite himself said, "I thought..." but the words died on his tongue , never making it past his lips. Magnus pulled his face into his hands and wiped away the tears, leaving a cool, stinking touch in his wake. His eyes were apathetic.

"You thought what? That I actually loved you? Oh, come on Alec you're smarter than that. People don't fall in love in just a few weeks...or at least reasonable people don't." Despite his soft touch, he voice this to Alec in a cruel, mocking manner and Alec found the strength to secretly thanked god, despite everything, that they were at least alone. Alec didn't know how he would react if the people outside the room-the same people he had worked so hard to impress once before- were able to witness his own heartbreak.

Magnus have a quicked huff of a laugh. "You know, I take back what I said. You should finish your degree, and stay out of this business. At least then mummy and daddy dearest would hold some sort of higher regard to you instead of considering you a lost case as the complete and utter piece of worthless shit that you actually are. Now If you'll excuse me I have an opening ceremony to attend to."

Alec felt the ground beneath him sink. No amount of words could ever describe how Alec felt at that moment in time. Magnus's words sliced through him like a poisoned dagger with the final mention of his parents. After the events that transpire between them these past few weeks Alec found he could no longer speak to his mother for what little comfort and aid he could muster from her. His father would only look at him with more disappointment and failure than before and he had turned away Izzy and Jace after they tried to warn him. He was alone and suddenly he was feeling the weight of it. He felt searing hot tears burn his cheeks like white hot liquid iron. Alec, once again let his focus fall downward. He hugged his jacket closer to him trying to give himself a false sense of protection. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice barely a or not it was because he had caused Magnus some sort of minor inconvenience, Alec wasn't quite sure what he was sorry for. But in any case he truly felt sorry for something. Or maybe he was feeling very distinctly sorry for himself.

"Oh don't be, love. As much as I'd hate to give you any sort of praise," Magnus said leaning in and grazed his lips along Alec's cheek until Alec could feel his hot breath on his neck and the heat of his body. He shifted. Never removing his lips from Alec's skin, he came up behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder- Champagne in one hand and the other on Alec's hip. His breath made Alec shiver with heartbreak and rage.

"You are an exceptional fuck." Magnus smiled against the column of skin beneath his lips.

Alec felt several hot tears fall at once he bit the bottom of his lip to stop it from trembling.

"Oh look, the whore has feelings." Magnus murmured playfully. At last, Alec could no longer take the pain that was continuously being brought down upon him. He pushed himself away from Magnus and angrily yanked the thick curtains out of his way. He once again pushed passed the crowed of materialistic people and out of the over-hyped shit-hole, onto the crowded streets of the Lower East Side, and fled.

Alec made every turn he could make, dashed down every street he faced. Until he came to the revelation that no amount of running would make him any less attached to this man. This monster who cruelly ripped his heart out and fed it to the devil.

The same man who made him feel so loved, and so wanted and made him believe someone finally understood his pains and pleasures. But his love was a mere collection of lovingly deceitful words scribbled, crumpled, and throw into the wind.

Once Alec believed he was far enough away, his pace slowed. His heart was beating quickly, his legs were burning, and he was drenched with sweat and fatigue. He looked for a small sanctuary, a place where he could ease his mind of his pains at least for a moment. Looking around, he realized the streets were unfamiliar to him, as he never really needed to travel past the reaches of Uptown. The late night zephyr provided a cool, gentle touch that kissed an soothed his skin. Though the streets still held people, it was uniquely quiet and peaceful. A calm that Alec surely needed.

He wandered aimlessly, basking in the glory of the night before he found found a small cathedral. The steps were wide and the stain glass windows shimmered with moonlight. He felt a slight pang of joy when he opened its doors to reveal a place empty of people. No one to comfort his sorrow, or put him down further. He hardly felt he deserved either. Magnus had done enough, by his standards, and for someone to waste their time would only make Alec feel guilty.

He searched for a small corner that would allow him sanctuary. Standing brightly before him was a large portrait of the Crucifixion and under it, dozens of tall candles. Before it stood a large and religiously gaudy alter. Alec silently wondered if he should leave some sort of offering and cursed himself for not paying attention in sunday school. He tucked himself behind and inside the church altar and once he fully settled in, he felt his puffy eyes grow heavy and his heart grow steady. He remember his phone, long forgotten in his jacket pocket, and Jem waiting for him back at his apartment. It was too far and too hard to think now. His mind began to drift, and his eyes started to close when Alec heard a startling noise.

The large doors he had walked through earlier had been brutally forced open and several footsteps echoed throughout the church. He prayed whoever was there would simply look around and go about their business. He hugged his knees and tried to breath calmly behind the altar. The footfalls ceased and the church was quiet once again. Suddenly a body-less hand yanked what it could of Alec's jacket-startling him-and a with a forceful jerk, brought Alec out of the altar and onto his feet.

"Looks like we found the little bitch," A large man with short, spiky black hair spat. Next to him stood an older gentleman, equally large. He was short and a bit stout despite his muscular build. He was dressed in an expensive pinstripe suit. His lips were set in a hard line as he looked over a speechless Alec. The man's eyes were hard and focused, but hesitant, as if he was trying to solve a difficult problem with the wrong approach. He opened his mouth to speak, but there was something about the set of his beady eyes that made them seem eerily familiar. Alec never found out what he said because once a heavy, blunt object connected with his head, his ears rang, his eyes saw white, and his mind went blank.

* * *

><p>I've change a butt-load of stuff (well...kinda) but know im going over and making this readable.<p> 


	2. 327 tweed

***Sheepish smile* heey! Sorry i'm so late with the update! Not only did i re-write and unintentionally delete-and-not-save this an insane amount of times but i have been having the worst like cold. I'm not even kidding. It be sorta funny if it weren't me. But it is so ..i am sad :(. Anyway my birthday is the 23rd and i thought it'd be nice to give you all gift to celebrate my unfortunate day of birth.(i only say that cause i feel like a dying dog...please do not say happy birthday its not really going to be happy. just r&r and i'll take that as a celebration of my nascence. :D**

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks earlier.<em>

Alec could feel the frown plastered on his face. He could feel his left eye twitch with annoyance and he could feel all the stress of being one of the youngest most promising designer finally getting to him. He blew a chunk of raven colored hair out of his face.

There was a small crowd of working people spread out in front of him. Maia, his caramel-skinned-gold-eyed wonder, as well as the face of ShadowHunter, was currently taking off and putting on numerous garments for their fall Fashion lookbook with Jordan and various others taking pictures and altering the clothing to fit her properly.

Isabelle, on the other side of the room was interviewing and snapping several new models to catwalk his creations in New York's fashion week. All the while Clary, Aline, and many others were franticly running around the room with scissors, fabrics, treads, and decorative prints in their arms.

The whole scene was a completely chaotic mess and Alec heard the little voice in the back of his head telling him staying where he was would only stress him further and might just ruin the creative mood he was in.

He chose to ignore it and took a deep breath. Irritability and lack of patience was sort of Alec's way of asking for help, and for a man who had to grin and bared it (everything, really) most of his life, it was step up.

"Isabelle, bring me your models we need to have a fitting test. Clary! I need six yards of our number 3-27 tweed fabric for that jacket, three yards of mesh, two of lace and some tulle. Everyone else, finish those alterations and get all the finished pieces in my office by three o'clock," The room scattered like a pile of kicked ants.

Alec scurried back to his office before anyone could annoy him with any more drama. He wouldn't be able to handle it. His tired eyes and irritable demeanor, and short temper where proof of that. To be quite honest, Alec had a lot to think about. He still needed at _least_ twenty or so pieces for the Fall Fashion show and he had to work on his Back-To-School line, which was completely drying him of anymore original ideas. Not to mention his school was taking a back seat to his ever successful (and greatly stress-inducing) small business. The more he thought, the more he realized he was sacrificing a bit too much for his personal fame and title. He didn't have a steady relationship or even a social life like most people his age did nor did he keep in contact with his family. Alec suppressed a sigh at that one. His "family", who were nothing short of a disappointed when he came out of the closet after entering college.

He knew they knew; they had always segregated and ruled him out while growing up. But to them, him accepting it was the worst thing that could possibly happen. Their so called 'tarnished' image was because of their 'beloved' gay firstborn. Despite it all, both Isabelle and Jace stuck by his side. Both of them had even suspected his sexuality and his coming out was merely a green light for them to put their matchmaking skills to work (though, he wasn't sure if he should call them 'skills' but they were trying and that was all he could asked for).

Alec was ripped from his thoughts by a faint knock at the door, preceded by a very beautiful, tall, ravinette with a thick photo album-like book in her arms.

She smiled warmly at her brother.

"Hey, Jordan just finished the lookbook and Aline is working with the recruits. How are you holding up?"

Alec let out a puff of air, surprised he had even been holding his breath. "Fine, I guess, let me see."

She silently handed the book over to him. He proceeded in circling and commenting on each photo given with a bright red marker. The ones he approved were circled; the others were given a check and sometimes a short comment on why it was below ShadowHunter standards. Afterwards Isabelle handed Alec two Polaroid pictures of every model she had interviewed that day. They selected each model based off of facial preference then narrowed it down to height and proportions. Though most of them were rather average looking to the everyday person, there was always a 'flaw' that made them unique and appealing to the fashion industry. For Alec it was the doe-like eyes, full lips, and a mysterious air of timelessness that a model portrayed that land them a contract with him. He simply couldn't resist youthful beauty and even his collection and his store had an ageless feel to it. After much discussion and ruling out, Alec finally told Isabelle he needed to get back to his sketches.

"You're not finished?" With that Alec shot her a dirty look. His moody behavior had once again taken control.

"Sorry," She replied, a bit annoyed. "But Alec I really don't think you should be pushing yourself like this. Especially when you're a bit behind. I love you but you _always _over react. Your already stress out enough and it's late. Let me get these to Jordan and we can go to a club or something."

"Look, Izz, the fact that I'm behind is precisely why- "

"I am _not_ taking 'No' for an answer," Isabelle said, repressing the urge to throw something at her brother in frustration, her face was already flushing a bit. "Now let's go before I make you."

"But your already making me..."Alec said in a mocking whine, a smile already gracing his lips.

Isabelle rolled her eyes."You are such a little baby."

Alec's smile broadened a bit. He couldn't help but think clubbing, despite the nuisance, would be good for him. Maybe find someone to hook up with. Alec let out a soft chuckle. Normally, he wouldn't think that way, but he couldn't help but feel it would help. Sex is a good stress reliever… Right?

(Line brake)

A sharky grin curled on her lips. Magnus frown and raised an eye brow. They were sitting face to face in a rather short, white Bentley with sterling silver coated rims and reverse doors. Magnus could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise. To be honest, he wasn't quite as afraid of Camille as he was afraid of what she could _do_. And he most certainly had his reasons.

"What is it Camille?" Magnus said, careful not to show too much irritation in his tone.

She practically purred at the sound of her name. "I was just thinking," She placed her elbow on her bare knee and rested her cheek against her hand. Without lifting her head, she raised her eyes to him and batted her long, platinum lashes. "We're in New York,"

"And we have been for two hours, So what?"

"Well, not many people around here have heard about Idris." Camille waited for him to say something, but he just glared at her.

She continued, "We have a lot of competition Mags, so much so that we might need to.." She paused to look down. At what Magnus wasn't quite sure, but when her eyes meet with his, he could see, very clearly, the hunger in her eyes."...Ensure our success." She finished.

She said this with such false innocence, it took all Magnus had not to gag. Everyone who knew Camille, new she was far from innocent, for her to play coy with him was down right stupid. He knew her. He knew she wanted something from him. And she was trying to drag him on her side.

"I'm listening," _'Even though I don't give a fuck.' _He wanted to add.

"There is only one spot for new designers open for Fashion week. Unfortunately, the only thing stopping us is a locally favored trunk show boy. Even Wintour is interested in him."

Magnus's frown deepened."Why is this spot so important? Why not snag a foreigner's spot?"

"Lots of things: a spread in Vogue, P.R., contracts with both Nordstrom and Bloomingdales...not to mention toying with our little victim's emotions."

"Who is it?"

From her bag, Camille pulled out a thick manila folder. In it were pages of information. From family history, residency, siblings, parents, contacts. Everything. Along with the file came numerous pictures. It was clear to Magnus that Camille was serious about this _boy _being a threat. It would take months of investigating and monitoring to hoard this much info.

But one thing struck him as odd.

Camille was not the type of person to put effort into something she wanted to destroy. Not even to rip apart the emotions of one feeble hot-shot. Why would she waste her time toying when she could just kill him? Her method simply didn't make any sense. It was just a _Fashion Show, it_ seemed awfully juvenile to go this far.

"Your not going to kill him are you?" Camille watched Magnus's scowl loosen with confusion. She smirked at this.

"Nope," She replied, popping her "p". "_You_ will. But first, I want you to," She chuckled."Seduce him." At this, Magnus raised an eyebrow. "I want you to make him trust you, make him feel all fuzzy inside. Give him a distraction. And find out what makes him so special. He's got connections I need Magnus. Some that could cost us our everything. And then, when I have what I need and you've had your fun, dispose of him. Or better yet, humiliate him. Make him wish he never even started this business, that he never meet you. And _then_ kill him." Camille leaned forward and looked Magnus straight in the eye. "Can you do that for me?" She said, her voice was heavy with lust. She tossed the file from his lap, leaned forward and crouched slightly so that his fingers could reach the backs of her knees and her hands could rest on his thighs.

Magnus looked back at the pictures of the young designer Camille had provided. Though they were black and white, he could almost see the deep blues of his eyes, the shine of his raven hair and the glow of his moon colored skin. Magnus's lips curled into its own malevolent smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY Chapter complete!<strong>


	3. Carmine Pink

**I own nothing! CC does!**

* * *

><p>Something fuzzy tickle Alec's nose as he slept. First it was pleasant. Then it was some-what cute. And then it started to chew at his in-my-happy-place-just-had-the-best-sex-of-my-life mood. Alec's eyes snapped open.<p>

Feathers.  
>Alec raised his head slightly, wincing at the pain in his back and thighs. He placed his hand on something for support quickly realizing that that 'something' wasn't a something but a 'someone'. A someone with beautiful, smooth tawny skin.<p>

This amused Alec in a weird touch-your-neighbor kind of way and he smoothed his hand over the skin, passing a dark mocha nipple before stopping and smiling, his worries from the previous day long forgotten in an early morning after-sex haze. Propping his elbow up and resting his cheek in the palm of his hand, Alec drew patterns on the soft skin in front of him until something—And he didn't know what— made him look _up_.

Alec saw the strong ,very lightly stubbled, outline of someone's jaw. With his lips twitching up in a content smile Alec traced the delicate column of skin attached to that very sexy jawline. Tracing god-knows-who's jaw up further, Alec reached a somewhat pointed, squared off chin (that reminded him of those funny loafers he wore last night) and kissed it, oh so delicately. The man under him smiled slightly and his eyes fluttered, but he remained asleep. Once Alec was sure he wouldn't wake, he began to admire the face before him.

Whoever it was had a beautiful face and body…That, Alec was sure of. With his golden tawny skin, sexy abs and plump lips, those perfectly dark coral, almost mauve, lips that flowed into a deep carmine pink as they reached further to touch the man's teeth—Alec's mind paused. Carmine. Deep carmine colored jeans (because no one had even bothered with pinks and blues this season _or_ greens for that matter...though Alec hated green) paired with a white leather Prussian military jacket and a sheer black lace top. Alec beamed and thought to himself, _"I need to write this down"_.

Suddenly Alec frowned, and he felt the blood drain from his face with realization.

Leaping out of the soft cushiony bed, Alec focused on one of two things. One: he was as nude was the day he arrived on this god forsaken earth. And two: the place was completely trashed. There were feathers _everywhere_, shamelessly ripped from several pillows that were…erm..savagely ripped apart…possibly with teeth. Gathering what clothes Alec could find (And finding that almost every piece of clothing he had must have been ripped off his body because they were COMPLETELY obliterated.) Alec quickly went to the first door in the room he could find, the closet.

Opening the double doors wide Alec soon discoverd this person had...nothing. Not even a _single _article of clothing.

Alec hiss furiously. The _least _this person could do was give him something decent to wear, after all he _is_ the cause of Alec's ripped and unusable blushed at that last assesment but tried to move forward from it.

Looking around the room Alec did, however, find a wad of silver yarn. Digging around some more Alec found his wallet and a giant sewing needle. Possibly for the yarn. Silently thanking God, Alec hastily stitched his clothes back into wearable order .The result was a very "Frankenstein" looking piece but having nothing else to wear Alec slipped on his tight black skinnies and oversized sweater (Yes, somehow by the miracle of god Alec got laid in _that_), and dashed out the door...only to turn back to look for his shoes...

* * *

><p>"Alec!" Isabelle huffed as she tried to get her elder brother's attention. Alec had been in a very good creative mood when he arrived to work earlier that day (though he had been 2 hours late) and he had been sketching designs for over three hours nonstop. Normaly this would be a good thing, but today however Isabelle's esteemed fashion icon older brother had a bit of bubble bursting news and he was intentionally disregarding her. Isabelle decided to just tell Alec instead of sugar coating the situation; with all the ignoring going on, Alec didn't deserve that anymore.<p>

"If we don't have all the designs by next Friday Jem can't tailor them before Back-to-School or have them ready by September for Fashion Week." She explained harshly.

Alec chocked on his pencil, despite the fact that it wasn't even close to his mouth at the time.

"SHIT! Did you—"

"Alec, he has other clients too, he doesn't have the time to wait." Isabelle replied delicately, having forgotten she was mad at him for ignoring her. She sauntered over to Alec with an edgy touch to her stride, she was confident and direct but there was dubious look on her face that soured her demeanor, almost as if something about him was foreign to her and she wasn't quite sure how to take it. She looked like a fierce but confused fashion model. It was such a contradiction Alec wasn't sure how to respond to it.

"Hey…Where did you go last night?" Her tone reflect her body language. Alec bit his lip .

"I…"

"Am I interrupting?" Jordan, Alec's head photographer was standing at the door looking a bit uncomfortable with the silent intensity of the sibling's stares.

"Oh! Umm." Alec turned to Isabelle, she narrowed her eyes but otherwise said nothing. It was like she was focusing on him but..not _him_. "No your fine." Jordan stepped in an placed a leather bound binder on the right side of Alec's mahogany desk.

"Good, here's the shots for the fall collection. Wintor wants them by this afternoon so she can figure out where she wants them. Or_ if_ she wants them."

"If?"

"She's not too happy about the fact that we have our own idea of what we want, Usually she has her people shoot for the Advertisements."

Alec pouted. Damn crazy demanding old chief editor ladies. "You think she'll make an exception? I mean I know she wants 'em but..." Isabelle continued to burn a hole in Alec's head with her stares, but now she was behind Alec in the back of his office, leaning against his book shelf. It wasn't that she was still mad or anything but It made Alec feel like he was being observed…like a bug under a microscope.

"I see what your saying..umm I don't know." He said, tilting his head to the side. " I guess we'll just have to wait and see but if you look at this one," Jordan leaned forward, flipped open the binder, and presented Alec with an interesting steampunk inspired setting and with Maia and a few other models abstractly posed throughout the set.

"Ooh I like this one, it isn't this year's 'theme' per say, but I does tie in well," Jordan smiled

"I knew you'd say that. By far this one's the most promising as far as early trending goes _garment _wise—the androgynous look, Pre World War II, Leather, Military—all that is going to be huge this fall we should.." Alec hear Isabelle suddenly shift behind him.

"Alec, I think I'll handle this..I—you...you really need to go to the bathroom. Now."

"What—" Isabelle pulled Alec out of his comfy rolly chair, clamped her fingers on his shoulders and lead him to the door..

Right before Alec could object—or even process what was happening—Isabelle mouthed '' Your back.'', careful to articulate each and every syllable, knowing Alec could read lips just as well he could speak Laotian(which, he doesn't), and shut the door. Alec stood at the front of the door for a few moments still dazed but proceeded to the men's room anyway.

He opened the door, rounded the corner and stepped in front of the mirror. He pouted. He hated mirrors. Hated 'em like he hated the dark.

Alec had never liked his appearance; it was too old fashioned for the modern world. His top lip,though thinner then his bottom, stuck out further giving him a innocent but also very 'kissy face' profile. His button nose started straight and masculine but turned upward giving the impression that he as younger then he truly was. His large blue eyes always appeared sad. That was what he hated most. Unlike Isabelle and dumbass his younger brother Jace who always had a confident gleam in their eyes and a modern beauty to their look, his eyes were sad and usually timid looking. That coupled with the fact that they were huge and looked like they didn't belong to him made Alec feel ten times more out of place. Cameo grace wasn't in style, ironically.

Sighing to himself, Alec turned around to see what all the fuss was about.

Nothing.

Alec's once-torn-to-shreds oversized sweater was clear of anything unusal. At first Alec thought maybe a seam had undone but all he could see was his bear shoulder and a bunch of stitches. Resting his bum on the counter and scooting closer to the mirror Alec suddenly saw a small black line on his shoulder poking out of the collar of his shirt.

Alec furrowed his brows.

Leaning closer to the mirror, Alec pulled his collar even lower.

The line continued.

Alec grimaced '_What the hell is that?' _he touched the small lineand smudged it abit, realizing it was eyeliner. Keeping his arms in their sleeves Alec pulled the back of this sweater over his head and stared, eyes wide and face as white as parchment paper. Scribbled across his shoulder, along with numerous nail bites and scratches all over his shoulder blade and lower back, was a name and a phone number:

**Magnus Bane 555-463-3454 **

**-call me ;)**

Staring dumbfounded, Alec snapped himself back into reality and hastily began looking for something to clean off the eye liner. Alec reached for some paper towel but stopped mid-reach. He couldn't help but wonder why anyone would want to be in a relationship with him. That must be what he wanted right? Or…some sort of 'agreement'? Technically that's sorta relationship, right? Alec couldn't shake the questions flooding his mind, and quietly (though he'll never admit it) wished Isabelle was there to give him some sort of meaningful direction. As much as Alec wanted to be in a relationship with someone, he didn't want to risk his sanity. After Ragnor came and ripped his little heart out of his chest in 12th grade, something that crushed and humiliated him at the time, Alec didn't want to move to closely too people.

Sighing once again Alec grabbed the paper towel and began placing it under the cold tap.

"Did you add the number to your contacts yet?" Lightwood sibling telepathy.

Alec cursed his luck but met Isabelle's eyes in the mirror. She was smirking.

"No," he said, shaking his head. " I'm not about to date a person I had a one night stand with. It's a recipe for disaster."

* * *

><p><strong>yay! super late up date! im so sorry this is so late...i get lazy durring summer. mk so remember that cold i said i had? well.. i turnes out it might just be LPR reflux with is like 'heart burn'...with out the burn and at night( it gives you A LOT of drainage)which might lead to a lesion( Like what Adel had)! IM SO SAD! This can ruin my . SO i HAVE to be SUPER careful! I am a singer so this is super scary for me! But dont worry i'll get scoped and all that.<strong>**It'll be a while till i can get a scope done.**

**ANYWAY, On a lighter note (No pun intended) I've been working with cersanthamum on some...ehem...**_**stuff **__**(top secret)**_**oh and if you haven't**_**read **__**Castles Made of Sand **_**(which i doubt.) i highly recomend it! **

**ITS AMAZING!**

**-Any**

**(p.s. if i have any typos please tell!)**


	4. Caramel Macchiato

**OH. My. GOD. I just want you to know I feel TERRIBLE. It was not my intention to have this come out _so_ late. But I've been having such stupid little personal probs...-sigh- Thanks to every one who brought me back... I'd give you the heart thingy but ffn doesn't let me. Hopefully you'll forgive me with this long-ish chapter I warn you though i'm tired( so it's most likely really shitty) and its kinda a filler..sorry. But it's necessary!**

**All mistakes are mine! Everything else is CC's ...well...maybe not the fashions... ;)**

* * *

><p>Busy in his office, Alec was completely relaxed and silent. His sister had left him with a box of takeout and a bottle of pineapple soda, both of which still lay untouched on his office desk. Alec rested on the floor on top of a makeshift blanket of various cotton and velvet fabric scraps in the far corner of his office—stomach face down, legs propped up—with his iPad to his left and his laptop in front of him. The harsh glow of the laptop tired out his eyes and the dark, unlit room and made him drowsy, but he trudged through his exhaustion, careful not to let his drowsy haze effect his work. The lookbook Jordan had given him earlier that day had been duplicated, dismantled, and, while one now lay in the office of his personal fashion icon (who also happened to be the chief editor of Vogue), the other was a mess in front of him.<p>

Each and every minute of Alec's free time was spent reviewing the finished pieces in his line or using them as a reference to create a harmonious collection.

Alec began flipping through his less recent designs on his Ipad, and with each passing one he was more and more depressed. Some of his concepts were the best he'd seen since his freshman and sophomore year in college, while some were…less than extraordinary. Though Isabelle and Jordan insisted on many of earlier his illustrations, Alec disagreed. He was starting to feel more like K-Mart material then high fashion. And the few that Alec _had_ been extremely pleased with were a result of..._last night_, which in turn made them feel wrong and sometimes downright dirty if he thought about the matter carefully, considering some were so bold they were borderline raunchy. But the need for a full collection outweighed the moral guilt of his designs' inspiration so Alec had Clary deliver the best of them to Jem earlier that day to be tailored, and more would be emailed later in the coming week.

After a few more unsuccessful design concepts, Alec finally threw in the towel. Quickly, He shoved everything in his satchel and got up. He placed his fabric pieces in their designated place, stepped out of his office and shut the door with a quiet _click._ Alec slowly glided down the small staircase adjacent to his office door. It led to his large "workshop" area, as he liked to call it. The large room was filled with row upon row of exotic fabrics, a commercial sewing machine, mannequins, backdrops, lighting and just about anything else he would need for his store. Despite the clutter, the room was huge and housed a large window that overlooked the lively city. At this time, the city's lights flooded through the window and filled the room with colorful lights that seemed to waltz across every reachable surface. Alec turned, and headed toward the corner of the room that held an old cast iron spiral staircase. He dashed down the stairs to the main floor and darted to the boutique's double doors. He stepped out, only to realize that he had neither locked up nor activated his alarm. With a slouch of his shoulder and a disgruntled moan, Alec turned around, activated the alarm behind the counter and set the deadbolt to automatic lock. He then dimmed the lights, and proceeded out the door.

Alec stepped outside the safety of his stuffy, heated sanctuary into the wet, cool, city streets. The sidewalk just outside his boutique was littered with cracks and old bubble gum and even at this hour, many people walked about to a place known only to them. There was a sudden unexplained shiver that crawled up Alec's spin. He pulled the collar of his military style pea coat closer to his chin and fished his red scarf and keys out of his bag. He wrapped the scarf loosely around his neck and filed through his keys trying to find the right one. The wind continued to kiss his face and Alec found himself regretting his poor preparation for early winter weather. He could feel the sting of cold air passing through his nostrils and see the white condensation of his breath.

Finally finding the key, Alec locked up shop with chilling hands. His hesitated—only slightly—before continuing forward to his favorite place, allowing his feet to mindlessly take him there. The walk was long enough to give him some time to think but short enough that he didn't get lost if he wasn't paying attention. For a while he was counting them—his footsteps-wondering how many it took to get to get to Lewis's. His attention for step counting fell to other thoughts that danced around in his head, and Alec found his mind wandering once again to the man he had met the night before.

He tried _so hard _to remember the name. For christ sake, it was scribbled on his back. Mar—no, Mo— Mordecai? No, no...Mason? Hell no..._Magnus._ He thought, feeling his lip twitch upward ever so slightly. _Magnus._ _Magnus Bane._ The name almost gave him the chills, but in a good way.

He remembered waking up that morning to the other man, and it was almost as if the whole world stopped just for them. There was no pressure, no work, and no stress. Just bliss. Then there was the excitement. The excitement of having someone next to you—it didn't matter that he couldn't remember what he was doing there. He was just _there_, thriving in a euphoria that existed out of time and worry.

And then it all came crashing down like Icarus from the sky.

But other then that it wasn't so bad. Its something he wouldn't mind on a daily basis…and nightly too if he could remember that part.

Alec hummed a sigh and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled down his contacts until he hit the controversial name. _Magnus Bane._ Controversial to him, at least. He has secretly saved the name, despite what he had said to Isabelle. Should he text? Or call? Or just stick to his guns and drop it? He wondered what a relationship would do to his career. He had gotten _so_ far without a relationship, did he really need one now? But then again he had gotten far, why not? He was already so close to where he wanted to be.

Alec was gently brought out if his thoughts by the smell of coffee and old books that slowly emerged from the city stench. He shoved his phone back in his pocked and almost ran to the old, worn, brass handle bars of the café's glass door. He carefully pushed on the handle bar and entered, chiming the little bell that hung on the top of the door.

Alec found himself drowning in the smell of pastries and coffee inside the little shop—it was almost magical. The shop had a very homely arrangement. Right in front of the brass accented doors were tall mahogany bookshelves, placed in no particular order other than to avoid various obstacles like tables and such, and were each filled with books both new and old. The carpet that sat under the bookshelves was made to mimic the patterns of an old Oriental rug but the stains that cover it left the once vibrant colors muddled and virtually indistinguishable.

To the right of Alec was complete scene change; Black and white checkered tiles separated the café from the book space, A large window brought in the city view, and a bar to the far corner of the room, along with it's bright red and chrome bar stools, gave the feel of an old 50s diner. The lounge – right in-between the bar space and the door—had a variety of seats and sofas not particular to any one time period, but was a hodge-podge of anything you might find at a thrift store. Right in the center of the lounge was simple, round coffee table with a hand carved cherry wood base and a cream colored travertine flat. It seemed to be the only thing tying the two separate spaces together.

Alec pulled his satchel off his shoulder, releasing some tension in his muscles, and set it right next to his favorite chair—a restored Victorian gentleman's chair that sat right next to the shop's only window. Alec peeled off his jacket and removed his scarf, placing both on the back of the plopped down onto the chair and sighed. Hopefully Simon or Becca would have heard him coming in by now. Alec puffed out his cheeks, He took off his shoes with his heels and crossed his legs on the smiled a bit. Sitting like this always reminded him of that silly old saying Max used to say: _"Sit criss-cross applesauce, Allie."_

Alec closed his eyes very slowly, feeling a slight pang in his chest. He folded his hands and placed them in the nook between his ankles, and for a moment he just stared at the tile in front of him, head bowed. Not really seeing anything, but not really thinking either. Suddenly he wondered what Isabelle was doing, she hadn't asked him for his keys before she left. Maybe she had plans...

"What are you doing?" Alec almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn't even hear anyone walk in.

Over to his left he saw a young woman, though she looked closer to sixteen in had a button nose and her bouncy brunette hair was half hidden by a black crochet beret. She was wearing old beat up combat boots, dark green sock-leggings, short shorts with frayed edges, and a white tank top, topped with old,ugly green and red flannel shirt that fell to her thighs. She was Simons older sister Becca, and though Alec didn't know very much about her, he knew she was the wizard behind the shop's wondrous smells.

Alec shook his head. "Oh, hey Becca. Nothing I was... just thinking."

She nodded, satisfied. "Thats cool, Simon stepped out so...Caramel Macchiato and Pumpkin pie, right?

Alec's smile broadened. "Yeah, only like, every other day."

Becca nodded again and pursed her lips a bit. If Alec hadn't known better he would have thought she was blushing behind her voluptuous hair. There was an awkward silence between them before she finally said, "I'll get Mom to make your coffee," And jogged over to the back end of the store, leaving Alec to his own devices.

Alec, knowing Becca was going to be a while, picked up his bag and made his way to the pastry counter. He passed through the swing door, gently placing his satchel out of the view of anyone who would come near the counter.

He pulled one of his favorite books off of the display stand right next to the pastry counter and sauntered back to his favorite chair, awaiting his pastry-caffeine heaven.

Time passed slowly around Alec-not that it mattered to him-as he remained in the confines of the small, safe little world held in the pages of the leather bound book in his hands. Alec had only a faint idea of what time it was as he read, thought idly, and then began reading again where his thoughts had taken him. Before receiving his pie and coffee, Alec decided it would be nice to chat with Becca a bit, but when she finally arrived he didn't have the nerve and he had hoped she would start something. But she only hesitated, before shuffling back to where ever she came, unintentionally provided Alec with enough space to rethink his standing on this Magnus person. After much internal conflict, Alec slowly came to the conclusion that there was no need for such frivolous "romance", be it that he was too close-minded or too old fashioned (or both), he simply would not press the matter any further, or at least thats what he stubbornly told himself.

He had thought of it too much in such a small window of time, and it was beginning to agitate him.

Alec chewed his lip and scowled,trying to force his wandering thoughts back to the book before him.

After a few moments of wandering eyes, Alec finally managed to focus again. And soon his focus began to give way,his breathing soothed, his eyes lidded, and he was asleep, dreaming of soft, tawny skin, a large luminous moon, and wild delicate grass.

Alec awoke to the eerie feeling of someone watching him. He blinked away the sleep that still lingered in his eyes and sat up. He was still curled in his little chair and now, though the little book store was completely empty, the basement below was pulsing with music. The streets outside were still bright, but only with the artificial lights of the city. It was very late into the night.

Alec felt a strange feeling on his cheek and raised his hand to touch it, only to be utterly embarrassed by its wetness. He had been drooling. He quickly looked around, face beet red, to see if anyone had noticed.

The shop appeared to be empty.

He quickly wiped off his drool with his sleeve, first from his cheek, then from the chair, making a mental note that he would have to comeback and disinfect it. Once he was done, he searched for his lost book, first under him, then under the cushion, on the floor, on the coffee table in front of him—aha! Alec bent over the armrest to the left of him, and retrieved the naughty book that had fallen under his chair.

Alec sat up and flipped through the book, looking for his last page. When he finally found it he snuggled back into the seat, his eyes had barely grazed the paper when-

"What are you reading?" Alec didn't know how long his heart would last if people kept sneaking up on him like this. What's worse is that he always reacted so terribly.

Alec jumped at the sound of the deep, masculine, sultry voice. And suddenly he felt himself tense. All confidence from earlier had withered completely away in that very moment. He recognised this voice, but it felt like eons before he could face it's owner. Alec tilted his head upward, feeling the strangest sense of deja vu looking up at the man, who was too busy trying to figure out the name of the book to notice him staring.

Alec's eyes trace up the tall tan neck, then admired the beautifully sculpted jaw and finally touch another pair of eyes,ones that weren't previously looking at him-Green and gold ones. They were so bright, and so vibrant, and so familiar that they brought Alec out of his trance.

"I...uh," Alec looked away, turning back to the book in his hands and tried to remember where he was, "A single green light, minute and faraway-"

"Ah. That's quite a romantic book." The man said thoughtfully. He was a tall man, long and lean and beautiful. Blushing, Alec hunched his back slightly,and bowed his head,trying to hide the fact that he was staring. The tawny man pulled one of the other lounge chairs up to Alec, and sat, legs crossed. His shoes caught Alec's eye. They were bright blue, glittery Toms that showed a small amount of tan skin. He was wearing tight black harem pants with half-moon pockets from which hung numerous chains,a white tank top that was _super_ sheer, a white and blue prussian military jacket, and a bullet casing pendant necklace with a bright ultramarine gem in place of the hair was a cross between a tapered cut and a faux-hawk and was done up in bold, glittery blue and silver spikes. Alec looked up to the man's face once again, but this time he couldn't look away.

Green eyes peered warmly at him and deep carmine pink lips pulled up into a smile. "Hallo, Alexander."

Alec breathed, suppressing a never thought someone could say his name so beautifully. It was almost like it was too beautiful to be his.

Delicately, he replied "Hello, Magnus." Magnus's smile broadened. He was beaming now.

"How was your day?"

"What?"

"Your day. How was it?"

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. He was about to answer, before Magnus cut him off.

"I'm sorry," He paused and looked around the room, "Was..Did I-"

"No, no you're fine, it's just...I can't remember when was the last time I was asked that." Even Alec was shocked by the truth of his own _was_ the last time someone had asked about his day? He could only remember those terrible day he would rant about to his siblings, but neither had ever _asked_.

" It was...Good." He said finally. He wanted to say more but the question seemed oddly personal. Remembering his manners he quickly added, "And, your's?"

Magnus chuckled, and leaned in closer to Alec. " It's perfect now that I've found who I've been looking for."

Magnus's eyes dropped contact and fell on Alec's lips, then swiftly flew back to his was a pause, and suddenly Alec could feel a puff of sweet hot air on his lips.

He panicked, shutting his eyes and hoping for the best he spoke,"Look, I'm really not into any of that booty call stuff and yesterday was really just a one time thing."

Alec couldn't feel Magnus close to him anymore. He opened his eyes, and much to his surprise, Mangus was still looking at him with gentle eyes. Alec must have looked shocked because Magnus laughed softly.

He did something else Alec didn't expect. He pulled Alec's sleeve-hidden hand from his lap and held it delicately- like it as a pressed flower,closed his eyes,then gingerly kissed his knuckles.

Slowly he opened his eyes again. "Walk with me."

Alec was so glad he used his other sleeve to clean the drool off his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and Review? PLEASE! It really does keep me at it! Oh, and tell me if there are any typos...i'm really bad at this you guys...its really just kinda sad. Also, I lost my whole plan to this, so..the main idea and structure is still there but its diverting from it's original..thing...but its not like you'll notice...so why did i say that...-yawn- so tired. Night night,you...people.<strong>


End file.
